Speak Now
by GeminiLeo
Summary: What if Tamaki didn't get away from his engagement? Will Haruhi go for him? Or will she her feelings? Basically a one shot about Haruhi getting Tamaki back…HaruhixTamaki... This happens before Full Moon Love...


Full Summary-What if Tamaki didn't get away from his engagement? Will Haruhi go for him? Or will she her feelings? Basically a one shot about Haruhi getting Tamaki back…

Disclaimer: I don't the characters from Ouran High School Host Club and the song. The song belongs to Taylor Swift.

_Italic-Song Lyrics__  
__**Italic Bold-Dreamland/Reality and Lyrics**_

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

"Haru-chan! Do you really want Tama-chan marry Éclair-san?" Hunny-sempai blinked his eyes at me. Tears looked like they are going to fall.

"What do you want me to do then? Barge into their wedding?" I snapped and I immediately regret it when I saw Hunny-sempai sobbing.

_But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
_

'_I know...I know...I just couldn't do it...But Tamaki-sempai is kind...He shouldn't be marrying someone like Éclair...'_ I cried to myself that night while clutching the cute lion plushy Tamaki won for me last time we went to an amusement park.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel_

'_I think I saw the others...Urgh...Her family looks like idiots when they are dressed in pastels..._ _Luckily I knew them...If not I won't be here...'_ I thought to myself. Mental Note To Self: Thank the girls later. I rolled my eyes when I saw the others smiling brightly at me. Well...except for Kyouya-sempai of course.

"Looks like Haru-chan decided to come after all..." Hunny smiled and Mori nodded.

"Wait. I thought she don't have I passport." The twins gave Kyouya a confused look.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't help her. Maybe she got someone else to help her." Kyouya shrugged.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
_

'_She is a fierce woman...Pity her bridesmaid...Her gown reminds me of something...A pastry?' _I shuddered when I saw Éclair yelling at her bridesmaid.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say  
_

"Tama-chan..." Hunny patted his back as Tamaki sulked at his corner. I paced out when I saw him wearing a white tux. I had that dream again. That dream where I was standing I say

___**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now**___

Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march

'_Fun gestures? Hell! Tamaki-sempai looks like he was going to a funeral! Wait. Is it me or is the organ playing a death march?'_

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

'_Why am I hiding behind the curtains again? Oh, right. I was not invited by Sempai's lovely bride-to-be so I had to sneak in...' ___

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

'_Is she walking? More like floating down the aisle...'_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?_

'_Tamaki-sempai...You wish it was me, don't you? Despite all those times I've been ignoring you and hurting your feelings, you still treat me well...'_ I paced out again. Dreaming about the same dream I've always had ever since Tamaki-sempai told me he is engaged to Éclair.__

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now__

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace

"Suou Tamaki. Speak now or forever hold your peace." I heard the preacher said that and gulp.

_There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

__"Tamaki-sempai!" I yelled at him. Everyone looked at me. Horrified. But I don't care about what they think anymore. All I want is to be with Tamaki-sempai.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
_

I regret. I regret that time when I didn't stop him and confess my feelings to him when he was going to go. I totally regret. But now, the girl who refuses to barge into their wedding was standing here. Looking at him.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

"Tamaki-sempai! Please don't marry Éclair! I...I...I need you!" I blurted out. _**'Holy shit. Now I really hate myself.'**_

I thought Tamaki-sempai was going to reject me but he surprised me by saying__

And you say 

_**lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'**_

**A few days later...**

"Hey Haruhi!" The twins slide their arms over my shoulder.

"What?" I glared at them annoyed.

"We still don't know how you went to France. You don't have a passport, right?"

"Let's just say that I have friends that helped me out." I smirked.

"Eh? We don't understand." The twins whined.

"Never mind...You'll know later since one of them is going to transfer to this school."

"We still don't understand..." The twins whined again but I ignored them. I'm happy now although I still haven't confessed my feelings to Tamaki-sempai. But he is not engaged to Éclair already so I have a lot of chances. However, we got a new problem. It seems like the Host Club is going bankrupt since Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai's father refuses to provide the Host Club money. That's why she is coming to this school to help us out. I hope the others won't be coming...

_Actually this is made before Full Moon Love but I don't know why I can't upload it to the document manager...So those who read this please continue with Full Moon Love..._


End file.
